A New Hogwarts Professor
by Tarrant Hawkins
Summary: Professor Binns is away from Hogwarts and a new long time substitute is taking over his class. History of Magic will never be the same after Kestrel Hawkins has her way. There is more to her than meets the eye.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The school of Hogwarts, the character of Professor Binns, and any other canonical Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is not for sale, it is for pure enjoyment, and I do not intend to profit financially from this story in any manner. The character of Kestrel Hawkins is my own.  
  
The First Day  
  
  
  
Professor Kestrel Hawkins looked around her new classroom with her hooded dark eyes in a manner vaguely reminiscent of a hawk. She pulled on her long, white braid with her slim right hand in irritation. Her students were late to class on her very first day as their long-term substitute for History of Magic. 'Shadda,' she thought, 'They're so used to Binns that they don't even bother to show up on time anymore.'  
  
Adjunct Professor Kestrel paced across the front of the classroom. While doing so, she pushed the ancient podium to a corner of the room. The young professor pushed a small table from the sides of the room to the front. Just as she finished, the door creaked open.  
  
The slender professor straightened her navy blue robes as members of the first year class of Hogwarts trickled into the classroom. She said nothing as they entered, merely arching a wispy white-eye brow at the students' expression of shock at not finding the ghostly professor Binns in the room.  
  
Suppressing a wry grin from her long, pale face, Keys waited for the whole class to arrive. She silently stood up and walked toward the door with her navy shoes clacking across the tiled floor. After closing the door, she slowly turned around and looked at her class.  
  
"My name is Professor Kestrel Hawkins. I will be your adjunct professor for at least the remaining length of the term. Professor Binns was suddenly called away to present at the esteemed convention of Professors Post Humus in the Swiss Alps."  
  
Still watching the class like Hawk for which her family had been named, Kestrel glided over to the table and much to the student's astonishment, sat down on the table swinging her legs.  
  
Clearing her throat, the witch began to speak in her rich, alto voice again. "In this class, I understand, you've pretty much been receiving history as a list of facts and dates. You've also primarily stuck to the wizarding versions of these events. Well that's how Binns taught me when I was here."  
  
She paused for emphasis. "Well, that is not what is going to happen for the rest of the term, not while you are under my watch. From now on we are going to look at why history happened and you are going to have to think in this class. We are going to look at Muggle versions of events as well...and don't complain to me that that should only be discussed in Muggle Studies. You need to know about the whole world...not just our little niche in it. So who can tell me why history is important in the first place?" 


	2. The Students Respond

Kestrel fought down a sigh as the students stared at her with a mixture of disbelief, befuddlement and horror. It never ceased to surprise and disappoint her how students first reacted to the revelation that they were now going to think above the recall level. However, her face betrayed nothing. The white-haired professor simply sat on the table and swung her legs slowly, daring people to answer. She wasn't going to force an answer or explain to them right way. It was time for these children to be weaned off that kind of learning.  
  
The students, first year out of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively, began to fidget in their desks. Heads turned as they looked to one another, trying to figure out what this teacher wanted. Finally, one hand shot into the air. It belonged to a short, skinny kid with mouse brown hair in a rough bowl cut. His big brown eyes shined with a hint of almost fanatical interest. Kestrel nodded to him.  
  
"First, what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Percy, ma'am," he replied in an almost high nasal voice. "Percy Creevey."  
  
"And what is your advice on why we should study history, Master Creevey?" Kestrel asked.  
  
"To do well on the test, of course. To get good marks."  
  
Kestrel frowned at the boy. "There's far more to live than tests, Percy, or even marks. While doing well in school is a noble pursuit, what about history is important outside the walls of an institution like Hogwarts."  
  
Percy Creevey looked at her, jaw slightly open as his face reddened. He put down his hand and clutched it. Meanwhile, a second student raised his hand shakily from the Gryffindor side of the room.  
  
"Yes," Kestrel said in response to the new hand, smiling encouragingly. "I can tell you're a Weasley, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Hawkins," the boy responded quietly. "Phil Weasley. The hair gave me away didn't it? I'm cousin to Ron and Ginny Weasley who you might have in some of your other classes."  
  
"It did at that, though I shouldn't stereotype all red-heads as Weasleys as none of you should stereotype white hair as a sign of age. Now why do you think history's important."  
  
Phil blinked his blue eyes and responded, quietly at first but gaining volume as he went. "History tells us who people are and how they think. It's more than just a list of names of nobles and battles and wars.it's the story of life. If we don't pay attention to the past, how can we even hope to move forward, we'll just endlessly repeat the mistakes of the past."  
  
Kestrel nodded, but didn't yet indicate if this was correct. She simply asked, "Do you believe that or is it a textbook response?"  
  
Phil stared back at her, challenge flashing in his blue eyes. "Of course, I believe it!"  
  
Kestrel felt the desire to crow, at least one student here had the thirst. But she refused to let go know. "And whose history?"  
  
Now he looked at her in all the aghast an eleven year old could master. "Why everyone's ma'am. I mean.it's a great big world out there."  
  
Kestrel smiled, "Master Weasley there is of course correct. Now, since it's your first day with me here. I am going to leave you that bit to ponder for the day. Also, read the first two chapters of your textbook by Wednesday. The one entitled Of Muggles and Wizards. I want you to be prepared to discuss, and no, that doesn't mean answering my questions. You need some of your own. Now get out of here.you can't spend all your life inside walls."  
  
She watched the class as they filed out, clearly stunned by the fact that she had let them go after only twenty minutes and the fact she wanted them to discuss in the next class. Binns had never let them discuss before. Phil Weasley waited at his desk.  
  
"Do you have something you want to ask me?" Kestrel said as she gathered up her materials.  
  
"Yes," Phil replied.  
  
"Good, well so do I, Master Weasley."  
  
"You're very different than Professor Binns, ma'am. Some of the kids aren't going to like thinking," he said looking at her with wide blue eyes.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think you are one of them, are you Phil? I bet you asked Professor Binns questions."  
  
"Well, someone had to," the boy quipped.  
  
Kestrel put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good kid, Phil. Now let's get going."  
  
The two walked slowly out of the classroom. Kestrel allowed herself a real smile. Things were off on the right foot. She just hoped that Percy kid wouldn't be much of a problem. 


End file.
